callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Army Training/Transcript
Cutscene Narrator: '1939. The armies of Nazi Germany begin their conquest of Europe. First of all is Poland. Then Denmark, Norway, France, Belgium, Luxembourg and the Netherlands. Now the year is 1941. With an army over 7 million strong, the Nazi war machine turns to the east and begins the invasion of the Soviet Union. Using blitzkreig tactics they advance quickly, smashing relentlessly through the Soviet defenses, and arrive at the captital city of Moscow in under 4 months. Desperately short of reinforcements, the Soviet defense of Moscow now falls to thousands of rural recruits, who must hold out against the well trained German forces in the freezing cold of the Russian winter. Preloader ''An entry in Vasili Ivanovich Koslov's journal. December 16, 1941, 2200 hrs Moscow Snowing -15° In a few hours, I will join my comrades in the defense of Moscow. The Germans have closed to within a few kilometres, and many citizens, including most of my relatives, have been killed by German artillery. Although I have never held a rifle, I am ready to learn what I must, and to do my duty to protect our Motherland against the fascists. Pvt. Vasili I. Koslov 13th Guards Rifle Division Gameplay '''"Red Army Training" U.S.S.R Dec 17, 1941 20 miles west of Moscow Vasili Ivanovich Koslov is in a truck with other Russian soldiers, listening to Letlev's instructions. Letlev: 'Welcome to basic training comrades! If you wish to survive, you'll do exactly as I say. Now - walk over to that table and pick up those weapons. ''The soldiers get off the truck, jog over to the table and retrieve the weapons. There are none left for Vasili. 'Letlev: '''You will have to move faster than that, comrade. You will need a real weapon if you wish to kill the fascists. Look at your compass. The star on the compass shows the location of your current objective. Now, go to the storeroom and get a pistol and rifle. Move! ''If Vasili waits. 'Letlev: '''Don't test my patience, Vasili. ''If Vasili waits. 'Letlev: '''Vasili, this is your last chance! ''If Vasili waits, Letlev will kill the player. 'Letlev: '''Die, you coward! ''Vasili gets a pistol and a rifle from the storeroom. There is a soldier inside. 'Soldier: '''The weapons are on the table, comrade. ''Vasili picks up the the rifle and the pistol. 'Soldier: '''Good. Now go back and report to the Commissar. ''Vasili goes back to the group of soldiers. 'Letlev: '''Very good, comrade. Always remember to use the star on your compass to reach your current objective. Alright Vasili, let us see how good your aim is. Aim for one of those 2 teddy bears. ''If Vasili stalls: '''Letlev: Don't test my patience Comrade. I said shoot the teddy bear. If Vasili hits a plate or bottle: Letlev: The bear - right there Vasili! If Vasili hits another plate or bottle: Letlev: You imbicle! I said aim for the bear! Letlev: Kill the traitor! Vasili aims at one of the bears. Letlev: Good, now fire! Vasili shoots one of the bears impaled on a stick. Letlev: Good, now fire at the other one. Vasili shoots the other bear. Letlev: 'Pistols and submachine guns might be good for short range, comrade, but for long range targets, our rifle is better. Step up to the shooting range. Ready comrades? Shoot those bottles and plates. Imagine that they are the enemy! ''Vasili begins shooting the plates and bottles. 'Letlev: '''Aim down your sights, Vasili. You will be much more accurate that way. ''If the player stalls. 'Letlev: '''I'm still seeing too many bottles and plates Comrades! You'd be dead by now if they were German soldiers! ''The other soldiers begin joining in. They manage to destroy almost every bottle and plate. 'Letlev: '''That's enough, Vasili. Now, let's see how well you can do under pressure. You have 15 seconds to shoot the helmets! Ready... Go! ''Vasili shoots the helmets on the range. 'Letlev: '''Good comrade. Now come over here and bash this mannequin with your rifle. ''If Vasili shoots the mannequin. 'Letlev: '''Nyet comrade, hit the mannequin with the butt of your rifle!; No Vasili, strike the mannequin with the end of your rifle!; No comrade, club the mannequin with your rifle! ''Vasili bashes the mannequin, causing it to fall over. 'Letlev: '''That's enough, comrades. Come over here and pick up a grenade. ''The soldiers go over to the boxes and find potatoes. They each pick one up. 'Soldier: '''These are potatoes, comrade Commissar - why are we using potatoes instead of real grenades? '''Letlev: '''Because real grenades are valuable! In fact, they are worth a lot more than you are! '''Soldier: '''Oh, of course, comrade Commissar. M-my mistake. '''Letlev: '''Now throw a potato into each of those marked target areas. ''Vasili throws a potato into a marked area. 'Letlev: '''Good throw! ''Vasili throws a potato into another marked area. 'Letlev: '''Not bad, not bad... ''Vasili thows a potato into the final marked area. 'Letlev: '''Good throw! ''The soldier from the storeroom comes running up to the training area. 'Soldier: '''Comrade Commissar! Comrade Commissar! We've got a prisoner, come take a look. '''Letlev: '''Vasili, come with me. ''Letlev goes to the area where the prisoner is being held, followed by Vasili and the soldiers in training. They find a soldier beating the tied prisoner. '''German Soldier: Aufhören, bitte nicht! Töten Sie mich nicht. (Stop, please do not! Do not kill me.) 'Soldier: '''Comrade Commissar, he says the enemy is moving... behind our lines... to the southeast... and they are supported by half-tracks and mobile artillery. ''A soldier bursts through a door. 'Soldier: '''Sir, there's a German attack forming to the south-east! It looks serious! '''Letlev: '''Listen comrades, there is an armory to the east in the basement of a house. Go there and load up on ammunition and supplies. I will stay and take care of our guest. Remember what you have learned. Good luck! ''If Vasili throws a potato at the prisoner. 'German Soldier: '''Kartoffeln? (Potatoes?) ''The soldier move out of the room. 'Soldier: '''Over that wall, move it! ''They mantle over a low wall into a destroyed house. 'Soldier: '''Crouch through that hole, let's go! ''The soldiers crouch through a small hole. 'Soldier: '''The trench is too narrow! Single file! Vasili first! We'll follow! ''Vasili goes in a trench and crawls through it to avoid German fire. They reach a small bunker with a soldier inside. 'Soldier: '''We're going to take out some Panzerwerfers, comrades. Grab a submachine gun and make sure you reload it first! Always make sure you have a full magazine before you go into battle! ''Vasili grabs a PPSh-41 on the table and reloads it. The soldier sets a ladder up to a hole in the wall. 'Soldier: '''Let's go, comrades - up the ladder! ''They climb up and see a small exit. There is a Panzer outside. 'Soldier: '''Vasili, wait! Don't run out there! Throw a smoke grenade first to conceal our movement! ''Vasili throws a smoke grenade outside. 'Soldier: '''Wait! Wait for the smoke to fill! ''The grenade starts to make the area smoke-filled. 'Soldier: '''Hold your positions, comrades... just a bit more... ''The grenade engulfs the area in smoke. 'Soldier: '''All right, GO! Let's go! ''They cross the area and reach a second destroyed building. They fight off the German soldiers. 'Soldier: '''Fire in the hole! ''The soldier throws a grenade in an MG nest. A different soldier walks up to a gate. 'Soldier: '''There's the Panzerwerfer! We need to find a way around this gate! ''The soldiers flank right around the gate. The Panzerwerfer comes into view. 'Soldier: '''Vasili, destroy that Panzerwerfer! ''The soldiers fight off the Germans, allowing Vasili to set explosives on the Panzerwerfer, destroying it. Letlev shows up. 'Soldier: '''My God, I thought we were in training. '''Letlev: '''There is no better training, comrade, than fighting to survive. ''The level ends.